Tiberian Sun patch 1.13
Patch 1.13 for Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun was released in September 1999 as the game's first official patch. Changes * Nod Artillery: ** Rate of fire decreased ** Damage decreased, approximately 20% ** Less effective against infantry * Nod SAM site: Power requirements are now double. * GDI Disc throwers: Disc throwers now explode when killed and damage any nearby units. * Concrete and Firestorm walls: These walls now build like laser fences. If you place one wall section and then place a second, a line is drawn indicating that a wall segment will be built between the two sections. You are only charged for the cost of the end pieces of the wall, not the connecting pieces. Also, walls can be sold but you will not receive money for sold sections. ::Note: If there is an obstacle such as a unit or structure that appears between the sections during placement, the two sections will not connect. * Structures cannot be built off of laser fence posts. * If you wall your MCV in and undeploy it, it no longer disappears. * Holding down 'X' (scatter) key or any other keyboard 'event' generating command causes disconnect in modem or dialup internet game. * Hunter Seeker code prioritizes targets that could affect end-game situations in multiplayer. * When harvester truce is enabled, hunter-seekers will no longer destroy harvesters. * Trainer programs can no longer cheat to unshroud the map. * Trainer programs cannot be used to disable Fog of War during a game where Fog of War has been enabled. * When the message 'Computer has been defeated' is printed when an AI loses, the message is printed in the color that matches the AI's units. * The crash caused when an engineer captures a construction yard while the building placement cursor is active is fixed. * Banshees can now fire on enemy units or force-fire on the ground within the area of effect of a stealth generator. * When ordering air units to travel to the top few spaces of a map where there is a lot of water, aircraft now land on the nearest spot of dry land rather than directly on the water. * The Firestorm defense no longer stays up indefinitely when power goes low. * The crash when destroying a vein hole monster has been fixed. This crash usually only happened after an extended period of gameplay once the vein hole monster has been killed. * The game can now run from any valid CD drive, not just the one with the first drive letter. * French and German sidebar text no longer overflows onto sidebar icons. * Ping meters are no longer partially covered by the scrollbars in the WOL lobby. * Find game dialog has been sped up. * Occasionally when joining a full game channel an incorrect error message was displayed in your message window. This no longer happens. Undocumented changes * The locomotor for the Orca Transport and Orca Dropship was changed in order to prevent them from landing on water.Lin Kuei Ominae, 18 August 2010. Suggestions and bugs. Project Perfect Mod Forums. Last accessed: 19 May 2017. This caused a bug which prevented them from landing at all except in most singleplayer triggers, although some instances of the bug appearing in campaign exist, such as a Dropship not being able to land on an outpost in front of the dam in Destroy Vega's Dam. These aircraft will follow the nearest units or buildings and go in circles until shot down, and this is caused by the modified locomotor having them rapidly seek a free cell to land on. If modified to be player-controlled, this bug causes the aircraft to become unresponsive. This issue was fixed in HyperPatch 0.3, but which requires the Carryall entry in rules.ini to be set to no.CCHyper, 19 March 2014. Release - HyperPatch V0.3. Project Perfect Mod Forums. Last accessed: 19 May 2017. References Category:Tiberian Sun official patches